Rose Tyler Time Agent
by Tangerine-Alert
Summary: AU end of TPoW, Rose leaves Sat 5 with the vortex, Doctor doesn't die, Rose instead becomes a Time Agent, Indpendant from the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Doctor Who, TARDIS, Police Box, Rose Tyler, The Doctor, Captain Jack Harkness, Jackie Tyler, the Daleks, Time Agents, and anything else are owned by their respective copyright holders, I own nothing that is not my own creation.

Rose Tyler – Time Agent

By Tangerine Alert

**Chapter 1 – RT: Time Agent**

Rose Tyler was running, she wasn't running for no particular reason, she was in fact chasing someone to make sure he didn't for one thing die, for another thing get killed and just for a third, escape.

Rose pulled both her stun pistol and the scanner from her belt as she ran round another corner of the silver city.

She was in fact in the deep past, a past that by all rights her assailant shouldn't have been able to reach. It was an old, a very old Dalek city, and her target was a low level temporal fraud.

As she rounded another corner she saw his back.

"Stop, Time Agent!" He just kept on running. "As if that ever works." She muttered to herself, they, those few that were time agents had been instructed to call out that, to try and stop those that they pursued without lethal force.

Rose took aim at the man and fired, the stun bolt flew down the corridor as she was running down it, hitting the man in the back and making him fall flat knocking him into further unconsciousness.

Roughly grabbing him she activated the transmat in her ship and they disappeared.

Securing her prisoner she set the controls for base.

Rose smiled looking down at the controls, her ship…her ship wasn't anything like the other two men's ships that were once in her life.

Her ship was once from Ornithon, it was a temporal vessel, and had easy enough to use controls, and a few extra dimensions, a bit like the TARDIS she'd thought to herself when she'd first encountered them.

The TARDIS…

"Come here….I think you need a Doctor."

Rose saw the Doctor step forward, to release the heat, the power from her, she felt the power, the energy of the vortex jump inside the consciousness of Rose Tyler, Rose felt it inside her, she knew so much, Rose had just saved the Doctor, he had seen so much, died so many times, this life barley lived…and he wanted to sacrifice himself…for her…she didn't want that…the energy of the vortex agreed, Rose jumped back away from the surprised Doctor and shimmered away in a spray of atoms.

Rose had 'arrived' on a space station in the orbit of a star much like Earth's, this was as she later found out the HQ for the Temporal Powers Agency.

They didn't recruit, coerce or force anyone to become a time agent, you had to choose to become a time agent, and then only a very select few could handle the stresses placed on you mind and body travelling through or corners and spheres of time and space.

They had also said they could take her home, back to 2005, England, her mum and everything, that was after she'd explained where she'd come from.

Rose had really thought about it, returning home or even to the Doctor and Jack…but she felt something lingering in the back of her mind, something she, she could call on and ask. It was the last vestiges of the vortex, some part of the vortex and the TARDIS, something like that.

She wanted to stay, to help people, stop others, it could help her, but it wouldn't do it for her.

Rose finally found out what that meant when she was stuck in the middle of 1st century of what would become England trying to defuse a temporal extinction device, without knowing what a TED was, racking through her mind she knew suddenly what it was, and how to fix it, and when she had done so, it was like a memory of a memory. When she got back she actually re-read up on it, understanding how buggered she actually could have been.

Rose had been, upon being accepted been trained, physical, mental and other, she had told them she'd travelled in time before, of course she had how would she have got there otherwise.

Everything from weapons training, physical training, mental problem solving, mental games to fool mind probes, tracking techniques through time and space, everything it seemed that not many people came along who wanted to be Time Agents and were suitable for the long term, it turned out that she was.

Rose had started out as an apprentice and within…well time was subjective in this environment, but in a short time she had her own ship, and then had quickly upgraded to her current ship which she'd almost called 'Enterprise' before settling on something traditional, 'The Traveller' a little corny, but it suited her.

Rose's ship emerged near HQ.

"HQ this is Traveller, subject retrieved."

"Dead or alive Tyler?" a man's voice laughed over the comm..

Rose reached over and hit the vid-link.

"Xepto, alive, well stunned, and he fell so a bit of a headache plus a stun bolt on full power…dead? What do you take me for?" She laughed and she brought her ship around to dock.

"Well there were those instances with the Cyber-squad."

"They were in 16th Century France!"

"And the guys trying to embezzle the High Lord Stast?"

"Accident." Rose shrugged, admittedly she'd shot them 7 times, but they had shot her 5 times first, and on her day off. "Fields down."

"Transferring prisoner. He's in the holding cells."

"Great, so how long till the next job?"

"You've got the next 180 hours off."

Brilliant. "How come, I thought there was a problem in the Orion sector?"

"Got sorted…anyways you've brought in a lot of people, said you should have some time off…"

Rose shrugged.

"Fine, won't argue, heading home, contact through my ship should they need anything."

"Will do, have fun on Mars."

"New Mars Xepto."

"When do I get an invite?"

"When you're willing to leave the station." Rose said as she pulled her ship away, she'd already heard all his excuses about the universe ready to flash him out of existence.

The Traveller settled into a high orbit as Rose transmitted her codes and was cleared to land on her estate.

It had occurred to Rose that it was a little odd, considering she used to lived on Earth, and could still do, but in fact lived on a planet known as New Mars, where the population were predominantly… Martians.

Her house sat in amongst the green low lying vegetation of the Martian flora, and was a cross between a cottage and a Martian bungalow.

Rose walked out of her ship grabbing her bag and looking forward to her warm shower, she always enjoyed being here in the lighter gravity and cooler air, even if it left the uninitiated a little short of breath.

Looking at the mirror she had aged, not a lot, and not a lot in comparison to how long she'd been working, she enjoyed the last…how ever many years, she now looked around maybe 22 maybe that, and had been a time agent well a short while maybe 8 years, it was hard to tell… she thought about her mum, Jack and even the Doctor some times.

She had been tempted to go and drop in on her mum…but at HQ the recommended against it, that period was not a fantastic place to drop in on, it seemed the Doctor frequented it, and Rose, while she really liked the Doctor…she still wanted some space, and if Jack was there she may be duty bound to bring him in, but even he, while being a rogue agent was a pretty much non-event, considering his ship was gone.

Rose remembered the letter she'd written and asked someone going to 2005 to post.

_Dear Mum,_

_It's Rose. And I'm not dead._

_The Doctor and a man names Captain Jack may come round, they might say a lot of things, they might say I'm dead._

_I'm not._

_I've….found another job…_

_I'm not with them….but I'm helping…time, helping stop people from mucking around._

_I love you mum, and I will be back some time…I'm just not sure when…_

_Love Rose._

_P.S. Thank Mickey for his help with the whole yellow truck thing, and thanks for that, you helped save the world._

Rose had thought about the letter occasionally and had thought about chucking a similar one in a bottle and throwing it into the vortex for the Doctor, and had then dismissed it.

Now she was dressing up, the High Lord Stast had left several messages for her, and she had dropped in just in time for the latest one, a soiree in the town with him and his mate.

Rose smiled to herself which she did when ever she thought of her life.

Real aliens, a real planet, and real dinner and drinks with fun people.

Stast and his mate Velaar we're normal Martians, but fun nonetheless.

Rose had come to embrace New Mars after several trips here, it seemed a place where temporal criminals liked to hide out, after a prevented bombing and some friendly diplomats she'd arranged for a discreet house to be set up with a pad for her ship, she came to New Mars whenever she had time off.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Doctor Who, TARDIS, Police Box, Rose Tyler, The Doctor, Captain Jack Harkness, Jackie Tyler, the Daleks, Time Agents, and anything else are owned by their respective copyright holders, I own nothing that is not my own creation.

Rose Tyler – Time Agent

By Tangerine Alert

**Chapter 2 – Call In**

Rose groaned and raised her head out of her bed, something was beeping…

"That is the last time…eh bugger it, next time I'll take him out on Erridinian brandy…" Rose made a grab for her comm. Link with her ship.

"Yeah?"

"Tyler, you're needed back at HQ."

Rose focused on the voice it was an agitated Xepto. She still had at least another 40 hours left she sighed.

"What is it?"

"Large chronological disruption…"

"How large?"

"As in systems, everyone's researching, more when you come in."

"Fine…" Rose threw the comm. Link down and wandered off to the bathroom, big things could wait…for a little while, she needed to grab a shower first.

Taking the offered basket of fruit as she left her house and waving a farewell to the gardner a friend of Stast's, well one of his friends who liked to work with her odd mix of plants. She took a bite out of the costaberry as she ran up the ramp and began to power up her ship. She smiled as she cleared the atmosphere and took a moment to look down at the planet she called home, it was a far cry from the Estate and her and her mum's flat.

Rose had managed to send one other letter to her mum not long after she had got her first ship.

_Dear Mum_

_If anyone comes looking for me, don't show em the letters…I'm doing better things…_

_Got a fantastic job._

_Love you always_

_Rose_

She had wanted to say more, but if some how the Doctor got a hold of it…she wasn't sure how he'd react to her life as it was now.

Her ship emerged at HQ, which was oddly devoid of any ships.

Guiding her ship round to an airlock she grabbed a coat and walked off to the meeting room, Xepto was there with Joanna who sometimes headed up big missions.

"Jo, Xepto called me back, what's up."

"Several systems have ceased to exist."

"Oh." Rose sat down with a thump and stared at the screen, several sections were flashing red.

"The Orion belt, Centauri system, Eriphamus Empire, Torbal Confederacy and many smaller planets have been wiped clean, or erased totally." Xepto read off a screen.

"That's not good, what can I do?"

"We've got everyone on it, its going to be a long research job, leaves you though…" Jo said trailing off.

"Me?"

"Our resident expert on 30th century Earth and her empires backwards."

Rose smiled, she was around the 'office water cooler' something of an oddity, all of the time agents came from the far future, or somewhere around where time travel was worked out or started to interact, no one came from 21st century Earth, well no one who wanted to become a time agent.

"I was originally from 21st century Earth."

Joanna nodded. "Yes, but while this crisis is investigated and rectified, you'll be working Earth and the subsidiaries…" Rose nodded slowly.

"So what was so important I needed to be dragged across space and time by an annoying call in the early morning?" She glared at Xepto.

"Something that requires urgent attention. I'll let Xepto explain. Just wanted to say from further notice you're going to be handling all operations around Earth, you may have to deal with a lot of Earth's timeline…Until we get this system, systems…worked out."

"Right."

Joanna smiled and nodded to Xepto before leaving.

"So why did you drag me back here?"

"Hard night?"

"It's going to get harder unless you explain to me why I'm here…"

Xepto smiled fondly and touched the screen, it shimmered to show a cream and white box.

"Why have I seen one of these before?" She said to herself after she stared at it for a moment.

"A Dalek time vessel carrying an Assassination squad."

"Oh…bugger. I thought all the time vessels were lost in the..."

"The Time War, yes…this one was trapped in a time eddy, it recently got free…"

"Oh."

"It appears to be tracking a time vessel, here is its temporal signature that you should be able to follow."

"And the ship it's following?"

"No idea, sorry."

"No worries, if I'm going to be on a long mission there can you restock all my supplies, and if it isn't too much trouble…" Rose smiled sweetly at Xepto.

"What?"

"Fix my long distance transmat. It's been on my to do list…"

"Fine, there are a few technicians still here…they're sent. Now why do you want a long distance transmat."

Rose leaned into the seat. "If I'm going after Daleks and who ever else, they land and seek their target out, I don't want my ship there distractin' them or anythin' else."

Soon, Rose was in her ship, fully restocked and everything.

"Right, lock in temp signature."

"Signal locked, calculating temporal coordinates."

Rose nodded her head as she checked her ship and took it into the vortex.

"Vessel found, temporal coordinates…"

Rose didn't really register the coordinates until after she'd started off.

"Coordinates, relative Earth time?"

"Relative Earth time; Earth year 2006, relative earth month known colloquially as March, 12 day…"

"Location."

"Projected Location: London."

"Fun." She stood up and began to pull on a belt with her various guns, scanners and what not, she pulled on over it a long old brown leather coat she'd picked up somewhere, it had plenty of pockets, she also grabbed a compact crossbow spear gun, she couldn't go around 2006 disintegrating Daleks, well she could but that many Daleks she'd easily run out of power, double checking her comms unit for UNIT contact info and double checking that they'd actually encountered Daleks…

"Well that's a lot of times, including more than one temporal encounter…"

She glanced at the scanners as the emerged into 2006 space.

Sitting back down at the controls she guided her craft to a secluded area on the moon.

"Transmat ready, set me down to largest concentration of Dalek squad."

It took Rose a second to work out where she was, she'd put herself down at the back of some old shops, near where she'd first gone into the TARDIS, pulling her scanner out she glanced around the general area.

There was nothing, just a faint trace, running down the alley she came face to face with a Dalek, a much less imposing Dalek, it had blue spots instead of a brushed golden one.

"Ext-ter-min-…" Rose wipped out the crossbow, the Dalekenium hardened bolt rushed through the air and plunged into the 'heart' of the creature.

"Surprised?" Rose said glancing at the creature and double check it was dead, went behind it and shoved it into an alley and started to contact UNIT.

"This is UNIT command how did you get this number?"

"And who is this?"

"Brigadier Bambera. How did you get this number."

"So you weren't caught with the rest of the UNIT people in the Slitheen incident." Rose asked mildly curious, she'd had limited dealings with UNIT, they were good at cleaning up things they knew about, and generally the shoot first ask questions later mantra worked.

"How did you…"

Rose heard typing and such.

"Don't bother trying to trace me or my voice, I could trash your computers from here."

"Then…"

"There's a Dalek, a dead one that you should probably come and pick up." Rose gave the address. "There'll be others, I'll call you on this number ok?"

"Look, I demand to know who you are."

"Really? Well in that case…no, I'm a friend, I've had dealings with UNIT before, and you're a pretty good orangisation, but I work alone. See ya."

Rose closed the link and ran off as she got another four hits on her scanner.

"Probably come to investigate their chum."

Dalek Assassination squads were supposed to comprise 11 Daleks, 10 'Soldiers' which split off into 2 teams and 1 strategist.

The four dealt with and another call made to UNIT, Rose jumped on a passing bus heading for the next 5 or so.

She found 2 of them chanting their mantra at the top of their tinny voices.

"Seek-Locate-Exterminate."

"Seek-Locate-Exterminate."

She came up behind them and shot one with a fine point laser and the other with a cross bow bolt, as she slid the bolt out of it and restrung it spinning around shooting the third which was sidling up to optimum weapons rang.

Another call and she began to follow the 2 other traces hoping one of them was the Strategist.

She found one outside a sweetshop, it had some sort of scanner instead of the standard sucker arm and was saying something about 'time traces'.

The woman behind the counter was dead.

Rose ran across the park after another Dalek, it was quite out of place being in the middle of a park on an overcast day.

Rose took aim and fired, the bolt went through the air, but it much have only glanced the creature, the whole body of the Dalek turned to face her, which Rose thought was a bit comical, and then it spewed red death at her and slammed her against a tree.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Doctor Who, TARDIS, Police Box, Rose Tyler, The Doctor, Captain Jack Harkness, Jackie Tyler, the Daleks, Time Agents, and anything else are owned by their respective copyright holders, I own nothing that is not my own creation.

Rose Tyler – Time Agent

By Tangerine Alert

**Chapter 3 – Meeting**

Rose groaned a few minutes later, and patted herself down, flicking at the energy vest she'd put on this morning and pulled out the absorption pack, it had been filled.

"So he wanted to kill me, no surprise there…" The filled pack should give her enough for two total disintegration blasts.

Glancing at the scanner she took off at a run, running through the garages that surrounded the estate she caught sight of it as it killed two people, Rose let of a blast which glanced it, disintegrating the casing, it swung around with greater speed and blasted at her, but in actual fact it was aiming at her weapon, which disintegrated.

"I really liked that one too." Rose said as she ran up with an electrified baton in one hand and her sonic screwdriver in the other, snapping the eye stalk and she then proceeded to jump on the back of the Dalek while holding the screwdriver at the highest setting to the dome, in effect char boiling the Dalek.

Another call to UNIT and she was running through an estate, she was after the strategist. She was at full pelt and didn't even notice a certain anachronistic police box, which by all rights should have been siting in an alcove inside a London estate.

She reset her spear gun with a rope so she could pull the Dalek out of wherever it was.

It was only then when she reached the floor that the Dalek was on that she looked around and realised where she was that she let out a set of expletives that would have made a freighter runner blush and took off, not even looking at her scanner.

"…er-min-ate…"

"Buggering Bugger." Rose rounded the door. "Dalek!" It turned and Rose fired the spear gun it crunched right through Dalek. She gaved at a rough pull and it pushed it over the balcony watching it smash into a pulp at the bottom, she levelled a sonic blaster at the wreckage and let off a few blasts around it just to make sure it was dead.

Contacting UNIT to make sure they could clean it up she confirmed with them that it was the last and took a breath, and walked in holstering the sonic blaster as she did.

Jackie had been takin tea with her least favourite guests. The Doctor, who took her daughter away supposedly getting her killed according to _him_, although she got some mild satisfaction that Rose had sent her two letters. And a handsome man who had introduced himself as 'Captain Jack Harkness', he'd smiled as he'd done on subsequent meetings.

Then a large pepper shaped robot thing had blasted down the door and had started screeching 'Exterminate' or something at the Doctor, it had also put several marks in her newly painted walls and the not so new carpet.

Then someone who sounded a bit like her Rose pulled the thing, the Deylek out of the flat.

Rose walked in and saw Jack and the Doctor staring at her as she holstered her blaster, then she turned to her mum.

"Hi mum." She smiled as her mum pulled her into a hug and started to cry.

"Rose…sweetie…oh Rose…I didn't know if you were…"

"You got my letters then?" Rose asked quietly, her mum broke away and slapped her on the arm.

"Letters. A text message would have held more…I could have called… you couldn't have been more vague?" She said wiping her eyes and pulling her into another hug.

She then stepped away from Rose and looked at her.

"You've grown…and aged." Jackie said staring.

Rose had grown a lot in height and was around 5ft 11', she was a little bit more built, stronger, and when Jackie had hugged her she felt a lot of things in her pockets and belt.

"Rose…!"

"Rose!" Rose heard before two men leapt up.

"Jack, Doctor…erm…Hi…" Rose waved at them while smiling awkwardly.

"We thought you were dead…" The Doctor looked at her before looked at her mum. Who looked back at him.

"You already knew."

"She sent me letters…"

"You sent her letters and not us?" Jack pouted.

"I'll make some more tea…" Jackie went off to the kitchen. "Then you can explain where you've been Rose."

"Yes…I'd like to know that too." The Doctor was staring at her intently.

"You could out stare an Alpha Centurian." Rose joked as she sat down, Jack laughed, The Doctor did too before his eyes widened as he looked at her.

"We never met any Alpha Centuri."

"No _we _didn't, why don't we wait until mum gets back…"

"So Rose, how come you didn't send _us_ a letter." Jack one arm hugged the Doctor.

"And how was I going to get a letter to you, chuck it in a bottle and throw it to the time winds?"

"You're carrying a gun." The Doctor said solemnly.

"Several, but you mean the sonic blaster, got the idea from Jack, visited the Weapon Factories of Viliengard." Rose un-holstered the weapon. "More battery power for those special features." Rose shared a smile as she passed it to Jack who looked over the sleek lines, it was a slimmer model than the one he used to have.

"Nice, stylish, not the standard model."

"Wanted something that was sleeker, your one was way too…"

"Manly, long, powerful…" He grinned at her "Phallic?" He flashed a smile at her and the Doctor.

"Chunky."

"What's this about Chunky?" Jackie said as she sat down, between the Doctor and Jack, they were all looking at Rose.

"Rose and Jack here were just discussing weapons."

"Oh…?" Jackie looked up at her daughter oddly.

"I guess I should start at the beginning…"

"I think you should…"

Rose started to tell everything from when her mum helped her with the TARDIS up to when she'd brought Jack back to life.

"Thanks for that."

"No probs, sure you can make it up to me."

"Rose the vortex, the energy should have burnt you I…"

"You were going to take it away…you'd lived such a short life…"

"I'm 900 years old…"

Rose looked at him intently.

"I don't mean you, I mean you, this body…you'd lived such a short time with that face, in the aftermath of the time war…."

He looked at her puzzled and slightly afraid.

"The energy spoke to me, the vortex spoke to me…I didn't want you to die…so I took myself away."

"To where?" Jack said swallow some tea.

Rose took a breath and leaned into the chair.

"I arrived at a space station…"

"Where…when…I searched for you…" The Doctor said sadly.

"For months we scanned the vortex…" Jack added.

"Where were you sweetie." Jackie smiled gently at her daughter.

"I was at a space station for the Temporal Powers Agency."

Jack's eyes went wide.

"Time Agents…that means…you…"

"I became a Time Agent, yeah that's what you're getting at." Rose fingered the sonic blaster and her stun gun. Jack jumped up and Rose pulled and levelled them both at him.

The Doctor stared at Rose.

"Jack sit down, and I can try and explain, or you can make a fuss and I can…"

"Kill him where he stand?" The Doctor muttered disgustedly.

"No, stun him and continue."

Jack glared at her and sat down.

"Good, I did my research and looked into them before I joined, they do good things, stop people from drastically buggering up the timeline…" Rose paused.

"Jack you said two years had gone from your memories, did you ever think that maybe they went for a reason, that maybe you got rid of them yourself."

He stared at her.

"Time Agents are a rare thing, you can't be forced into it, and even if you want to you have to be suited to doing a lot of travelling."

"In time?" The Doctor and Jackie said together before they stared at each other.

Rose chuckled. "Yeah, and space."

"So, what does this have to do with my 2 years Rose, 2 years…"

"From what I read, and believe you me I read and researched, there was a big something, that wiped out ¾ of the Time Agents, might have been a big Time Destructor or a TED, somethin' like that."

"Ted? Like Super Ted?" Jackie said her brow furrowing as she tried to understand her young…well her daughter.

"A temporal extinction device." The Doctor muttered.

"Yeah. But that would have had to have been planted in the vortex…" Jack continued.

Rose nodded again.

"Supposedly there were only a few survivors, still not sure what it actually was, but what ever they saw, what they experienced in that time they didn't want to remember, I'm just saying maybe you're one of them…" Rose sat back hugging her tea.

"So where've you been Rose, if not gallivanting around with him and him."

"I was an apprentice, got through that quick, turns out you don't need A levels to defuse a TED…well it probably would've helped…then I got a ship, and then a better ship."

"You got a ship! Can I see it?" Jack asked grinning again; the Doctor also seemed to have perked up.

Rose looked at them and shook her head.

"No, I don't think so…"

"Why? Your former travelling companion's not good enough?" The Doctor almost sounded hurt.

"Nothin' like that, just…I know you Doctor…"

"What does that mean…?"

"It means you want a look inside so you can convince me to come with you…or so you can follow me, make sure I'm not doing anything…"

"Anything like killing people?"

"Had to bring that up."

"Well are you?"

"Rose you're not…"

Rose turned to her mum sadly.

"I try to take people in stunned, but when necessary yeah I've killed em…and when it's the difference between a time terrorist and a major continent, or the discovery of a vaccine that could save a planet…yeah I'll take out one person who for whatever reason decides to stuff around with time…"

Jackie went silent for a while.

"How come you never visited?"

"There's a lot of temporal action around this time zone, where I could stuff things around if I arrived at the wrong moment it could have been when I'd just arrived, except in my future, or out of sequence with meeting other people like him and him…"

The Doctor looked pensive for a moment.

"How come you came back?"

"You think I was just dropping round for a visit when the Dalek came round?"

"Well yeah, it looked like it was after the Doctor after all."

"That was the strategist."

"Strategist?" Jack said frowning.

"It was part of an assassination squad, got caught in a time eddy, missed the war got free, I took out the squad and only realised it was coming up here as I ran up the stairs."

"So…you're the reason I have burn paint and carpet and Deylek blood on my carpet."

"Dalek blood, well more its nutrients…" Rose pulled her scanner out running it over the stain. "No you were right that is blood." She got up and started to pat down her pockets.

"Well I've got to be goin'."

"What?" three voices cried out.

"Could I 'ave a word with mum, mum…" Rose took her mum's hand and led her to the kitchen.

"Rose darlin' how come you're leaving…" Rose held up her hand as she took out her sonic screwdriver and twisted the handle it made a buzzing noise.

"That'll stop him from listening in."

"Who, what is that?"

"Sonic screwdriver."

"Hasn't the Doctor got one of 'em?"

"You know?"

"Fixed the thermostat. His doesn't look like that." Jackie pointed at the silver rod.

"Different model, this is more precise than the Doctor's. And it's to stop him from listening in."

"The Doctor?" Rose nodded.

"Mum, I've got to go sort out some things, but I will try and come back."

"But…I want you safe Rose, can you guarantee me that, that you'll bring yourself home safe?"

Rose smiled at her mum.

"I'm doing something I love, something which is helping people…I will visit, maybe…" Rose pulled out her scanner and stared at it frowning.

"Sutekh's ass. Mum, can you keep the Doctor and Jack busy…I've got to take care of some things."

"Why…what…?"

"I've always wanted to say this…" She brought up the command for her transmat. "'Beam me up Scotty', and no I don't have the Enterprise." She kissed her mum and disappeared leaving her mum gaping at the empty kitchen.

Rose walked back through the her ship studying the readings.

"Note temporal coordinates, location, place note first linear meeting back up with Mum, The Doctor and Jack."  
"Noted."

"There's a lot of interference, estimate location of Dalek time vessel."

"Dalek time vessel is in low power stealth mode, location only accurate within 5 kilometres Earth standard."

"Fine." Rose reached over and hit all the active stealth mechanisms and guided the ship off the moon into a high orbit.

"Don't want the Doctor getting his hands on you." Rose could have sworn he heard the computer snort. She grabbed the remote control for the ship and slid it into her scanner.

"Stay in a high orbit, transmat me as close to the Dalek ship…" She grabbed some transmat tags on the way.

"Let's get this done before the Doctor decides to interfere."

Jackie walked out of the kitchen carrying three mugs, Jack and the Doctor looked up at her, the Doctor was playing with his sonic screwdriver.

"Where's Rose?"

Jackie smiled and shrugged.

The Doctor looked at her for a second and leapt up Jack just behind him into the kitchen.

"There's a very light almost non-existent transmat residue." Jack glanced around as he studied his wrist computer.

"Can you trace it?"

"No chance, she's an expert…didn't think I'd say that about Rose." He grinned at the Doctor.

"The TARDIS, we can look for a Dalek ship."

"A Dalek ship here?"

"Time ship, they used to be really small. A bad copy of a TARDIS." The Doctor muttered as they walked out the door.

Jackie followed them. "Rose said she had things to take care of…" The Doctor spun around staring at Jackie before walking off.

Jack handed Jackie the tea mug.

"Always a pleasure Jackie, Baking soda, mineral water and fresh grapefruit juice."

"What?"

"Will get rid of the Dalek blood in your carpet." Jack said before running after the Doctor.

In the TARDIS the Doctor was already tapping things into the screen muttering to himself.

"There's a trace of a ship on the moon."

"The moon? That's where Rose is?"

"No, long gone, wouldn't 'ave landed there, Daleks are direct if anythin'. What did you used to do?"

"What?"

"As a time agent."

"Flew my ship in grab whatever fly out."

"Very Hero." Jack just grinned.

"There's no trace of any ship flying into the atmosphere…but the Dalek ship…"

Rose rounded the second corner, she'd been walking at a fast pace scanning the streets, whatever the Dalek ship was, in low power mode, all it gave off a very fat sensor signature, which meant endless wandering trying to find it.

She walked around another laneway just a line of large bins…she continued walking before pausing and running back.

They were all blue…shrugging she continued, on the last lane way all but the last of the bins were blue, it was cream and white. Rose walked calmly over to the ship, it didn't have any locks, cautiously she withdrew a laser pistol and walked in, according to most of her scanners it was a bad version of a TARDIS, except it used way more power.

Walking back out she pulled a transmat tag from her coat and stuck it to the door.

"Found it!" The Doctor was busy setting controls as Jack looked at the screen.

"Rose, her ship or the Dalek ship."

"The Dalek ship." The TARDIS groaned into life and a short trip it solidified back into existence next to the Dalek ship.

"Push all those switches to full."

"Aren't those for the time field."

"Will disrupt the Dalek ship's ability and any transmat as well…come on."

Rose groaned to herself as the TARDIS materialised.

"Traveller, transmat Dalek vessel to cargo hold."

Rose watched as the TARDIS door opened and the Doctor ran out followed by Jack. The Dalek ship was conspicuous by its presence and it's not disappearing.

"Traveller?"

"Time field from time vessel disabling transmat."

"Buggering, f-ing, Sutekh's ass." Rose muttered as she wandered over to the Doctor and kicked him in the shins. "You did this."

"What?" The Doctor grinned guiltily.

"Do the words 'Time Field' and disabling of transmat' mean anything to you?"

"Rose, I just didn't want you disappearing off with this, it's a dangerous piece of equipment."

"You think I don't know that." Rose glares at him while she pulled out her scanner and remote.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor said as he walked over to the Dalek ship running his screwdriver over the transmat tag.

"Leave that alone." Rose said without looking up.

"Why? You can't use it, not with my field in place."

"What's to stop me going into the TARDIS and pulling the time field indicator out."

"And how would you know how to do that or able to? Rose come on, it's me…"

"You tried to kill yourself, Last of the Timelords, Last Survivor of Gallifrey…and you wanted to kill yourself, such a young life, probably younger than me."

The Doctor stared at her. Jack was looking up and studying his wrist comp.

"Inside time field." The Traveller computer said over her comm. Link.

"Take it aboard." Rose muttered as she saw the ship disappear just as the Doctor was about to walk in.

"How'd you do that? Rose I just wanted a look inside, to make sure there weren't any…"

"Daleks, checked, I got em all."

"Your ship's within the field."

Rose smiled at Jack.

"You can see it, gotta get the stealth looked at…again."

"It's working fine, slight displacement of the field around the top of the ship…" Jack held up his wrist comp it showed a silhouette of the ship.

"Fantastic…" The Doctor grabbed Jack and ran to the TARDIS.

Rose watched before her eyes went wide and shouted at her ship to bring her aboard.

The Traveller rocketed out of the atmosphere and out into space.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Doctor Who, TARDIS, Police Box, Rose Tyler, The Doctor, Captain Jack Harkness, Jackie Tyler, the Daleks, Time Agents, and anything else are owned by their respective copyright holders, I own nothing that is not my own creation.

Rose Tyler – Time Agent

By Tangerine Alert

**Chapter 4 - Chase**

"Dalek ship status?"

"Locked down in cargo bay, fields neutralised."

Rose leant into the chair before the claxons started.

"TARDIS in-flight, attempting the breach fields."

Rose swore again and grabbed the controls roughly entering the vortex, positing it sideways to the flow of the vortex time winds.

The claxons ceased.

"We'll stay here for a bit, start tracing the TARDIS for comms."

The console stopped groaning.

"She jumped her ship into the vortex."

"Well that was some ride Doctor, but what ever Rose has got the TARDIS didn't like it."

"Simple temporal barriers, no match. You still got the silhouette of her ship?"

"Yeah…but maybe we should…"

"Should what?"

"Well she's obviously not wanting to stop and say hi, do you want to come in?"

The Doctor glared at him, he passed the comp over.

"Now we just slide into the vortex under minimal power, go to zero and drift to it, the ship…"

"And then?"

"A quick hop as we hit the shield…"

"And if we hit the shield?"

"No need to worry at minimal power."

Rose was going over the other incidents that had been uploaded to her that needed looking into, there were over 300 events, people or situations that needed looking into.

Leaning over to her fruit basket she grabbed an apple relishing the crisp flesh she stared at the swirling mass of the vortex.

She looking back down at the force and temporal fields they were all strong, leaning back she smiled. It was great to see her mum again. And Jack…and the Doctor, if he weren't so hell bent on interfering.

She glanced out the window and saw a small blue box, the light however wasn't flashing, then the claxons started as it started to flash.

"TARDIS in fields, re-materialisation in progress, breach in progress, TARDIS rematerialising."

"Location in ship?"

"Rear deck."

Rose walked calmly down to the rear of the ship, sonic blaster and a standard laser/stun gun. She watched the TARDIS grind into existence, the door opened and the Doctor walked out.

"Yes?" Rose said pointing the stun gun at him and the sonic blaster at Jack.

"Rose I'm so glad…"

"That…?" She asked not moving the gun.

"That we could…" He looked at Jack who shrugged.

"That you succeeded in breaching my ship's shielding?"

"That I could find you to talk…"

"I think you'll find that you left first, I was standing there when you grabbed Jack, not that Jack minded I'm sure and dragged him off to the TARDIS."

"Rose don't you want to come back and travel with me and Jack?" The Doctor said pleading. "We searched for you, followed every avenue that we could, traced the Bad Wolf over time and space."

"And? Aside from crossing your own timeline?"

"You know about that…?"

"I try to avoid it, it's meant to be a big no-no, meeting yourself."

"We didn't meet ourselves, we hid in a ventilation shaft." Jack joked.

"Bet you liked that."

"Rose please…I missed you…I thought you were dead." The Doctor stepped forward, Rose motioned with her gun to keep him with the doors of the TARDIS.

"Would you really shoot me?"

"You try to force your way onto me ship, not once but twice, I could have shot you out of the vortex."

"But?"

"I didn't."

"We can help you with whatever you need." The Doctor said looking around. "What sort of ship is this, looks like it was fixed up by a good engineer."

"That would be me Doctor, and no I won't tell you."

"Rose we just wanna…" Jack trailed off.

"Take me away, get me to travel with you? I have my own travels Doctor, I thought you'd be happy with me, I took what I learnt what I wanted…to help, to make it better…"

"And the power of the vortex? The TARDIS? Did that depart?"

"That's what's got you so worried?"

"Did it?"

"Mostly…" She looked crossly at him. "See you've got me confessing now, I'm not the girl who saved her dad when he should've died, Doctor, I saw the moons, the planets, the stars…I felt them move, and I decided I, I wanted to do something to help time…to stop people mucking with it…"

"I just wanted for you to travel with me, with us together, me and Jack…some fun, come on when was the last time you had fun?"

Rose looked at him and considered.

"Have you still got my things?"

"Still packed in your bag like you left em." Jack smiled.

"Fine, just a quick look around…" The Doctor grinned and walked into the TARDIS followed by Jack, as soon as the Doctor's back was turned she shot him. Jack spun around mouth open.

"You shot him!"

"It's only a stun."

"That fills me with confidence."

"Can you get my bag?" Jack nodded and ran off backwards. Rose walked over to the console and found the recording button.

"Doctor, and Jack…If you're seeing this then you're trying or about to try…"

Rose and Jack were standing by the TARDIS doors.

"I'll demat from around the TARDIS leave you to drift…thanks for…"

"Not shooting you after you shot him?" He jabbed his thumb back at the Doctor.

"Yeah…and everything…"

"Everything?"

Rose hugged him. "Maybe we can meet, some time for a friendly beverage somewhere…"

"Where we won't get shot?"

"Unlikely, but maybe…" She hugged him. "It was good to see you again…but…"

"You've got your life, a job, things to do…"

"People to stop…"

"And you'll let the occasional scammer pulling a Pompeii to get away?"

"Only if they're as handsome and have as nicer arse as you."

Jack gave her one last hug. "You better go before he wakes up."

"Bye."

Rose put her back pack down on the ground and watched as Jack closed the TARDIS doors, she guided the ship into the vortex and dematerialised from around the TARDIS.

The Doctor groaned, and slowly woke up. Someone handed him a bottle of water.

"Rose?"

"Nope Jack."

"Jack, who shot me?"

"Rose."

"On full stun, I feel like I've been eating the Sahara."

"It does that." Jack said smiling.

"We've got to start tracing her ship…"

"I wouldn't…"

"Why?" Jack pointed to the hologram showing Rose.

"Doctor, and Jack…If you're seeing this then you're trying or about to try and find me, or do something else stupid.

I'm not going to apologise for stunning you, trust me there are worse things I could have done.

You once said I should go out and live my life…this is my life and I'm living it. Don't you think the first thing I could have done was go back to Sat 5 just after I left and join you and Jack again. I didn't though. I have my life now, friends, enemies…the whole thing.

I want you to go on living, I'm not telling you to forget me, but stop chasing me, stop trying to hunt me down…

I love both of you, and maybe at some point we can meet on some unassuming station, moon or planet and have a drink of some kind…"

The hologram flickered out.

"How did she know how to use the console?" Jack asked, The Doctor shrugged as he chugged down the water.

The Traveller emerged from the vortex.

"Where are we?"

"Temporal Coordinates…"

"Earth standard."

"Year 1969…"

Rose glanced over at the her ever increasing list for something in 1968, there was something about someone in the clean up following that thing with the Great Intelligence.

"What a naff name. Fine lets head for London."

…

Well that's the end of RT: Time Agent 1, as with Doctor Who (the new series) I've included a teaser for the next instalment.

Please review, good, bad and all the others…


End file.
